A Love Like No Other
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: This is a STELENA (Stefan and Elena)) Fan Fic. This is kind of going off the current episodes except Stefan believes that Katharine is dead but its really her that is acting like Elena. Please, Reviews would be amazing!
1. Chapter 1

"DAMON DID WHAT?!" Elena wailed, turning, fully vamped out, and stared at Damon, who was standing in the middle of the Salvatore's living room with his new friend Enzo, grinning like he'd just won a prize.

Stefan laid a hand on Elena's shoulder, but she shrugged him off and stormed over to Damon, smacking him hard enough to send him into the couch, toppling both it and him, over.

"Adam did nothing, he stopped Wes from killing you, and you go and kill him! I thought there was some good left in you Damon Salvatore, but I guess you were right, you are no good for me, and apparently my love wasn't enough to make you see that there was a good side of you that not everyone saw. I HATE YOU!" Elena screamed, clenching her hands into fists before turning to face Enzo.

"And you! If you had never shown your face again, he wouldn't' have done anything so stupid in the first place! You're a bad influence on him! You...! Agh!" Elena swung and punched Enzo in the face, sending him over to where Damon now sat, stunned. Elena turned and glared daggers at the older Salvatore brother. "Damon, I will never forgive you for this, Never. Any hope you had of us ever being together again, you blew it. You blew it big time." With that said, Elena turned and walked out of the Salvatore house, slamming the door hard enough to make it fall off it's hinges.

Stefan looked at his brother and shook his head. "I tried to help you, and this is how you repay me, by killing Elena's friend and ruining your chance to be with her. You royally messed up this time." Stefan told Damon, turning and following Elena out of the house.

Once outside, Stefan found Elena sitting up on the roof. With one swift jump, Stefan joined her, the look in her eyes telling him she was close to tears. Stefan always loved Elena, even after she left him for Damon, Even after all the traumatic events that had happened over the summer, she was the only one who kept him from turning his humanity off. Stefan sat down beside Elena and pulled her into his arms, and held her as she cried. He knew she was feeling pain, and hated to know that the cause of it was now drinking to Adam's death with a psychotic vampire in their living room. He wanted to go down there and snap both of their necks, but his need to comfort Elena was stronger then his need to hurt his brother.

"Why did he do it, Stefan? I thought he was better then this. I thought he was past all of this." Elena asked,her head resting on Stefan's shoulder, Stefan just held her close, stroking her hair.  
>"You know how he is, Elena. Get him together with an old buddy and he completely changes."<p>

"But he swore he wouldn't touch Adam! After Adam ended the Augustine experiments, He swore he wouldn't hurt him." Elena whispered, clutching Stefan's hoodie. Stefan placed a kiss on top of Elena's head.

"I know, but when he broke up with you, He must have thought all bets were off." Stefan replied, trying to do all he could to comfort Elena. Elena only sniffed and nodded. Stefan turned and took Elena's face between his hands.

"Elena, through all the stuff that's happened since you first got with Damon, to when I was trapped and drowning over and over again, you were the only thing keeping me from doing the sane thing and switching my humanity off. You were the only one truly keeping me alive after Silas locked me in that locker and drowned me in the Quarry. I know you probably don't want to hear this, and don't know if you even feel the same way, but, I love you, Elena. I always have, and always will. Fate brought us together that first day in high school, and I believe fate has brought us back together now. You don't have to answer me right now, but would you give me the honor of being your boyfriend again, of allowing me to help you get past all this heartache." Stefan explains, looking into Elena's tear filled eyes. Elena blinks, then slowly smiles.

"I don't have to think about it, Stefan. Because for all I know, Damon could have been using the sire bond on me to make me love him, like Caroline thought. And she could have been right. I hope she was right, because right now, you're the only person I want, Stefan. Just you. I can forgive the one night thing with Katharine, even though it still kinda grosses me out, and I can forgive the moodiness you put us all through after we saved you, I can forgive it all, because I never truly stopped loving you. Not once, even when Damon and I were together, did I ever stop thinking of you or loving you. I don't know why it took me until now to realize this, but it did. So, yes Stefan, I will take you as my boyfriend." Elena tells Stefan, moving his hands from her face so she could intertwine her fingers with is. Stefan smiled and slowly lowered his lips to Elena's, kissing her softly.

"Let's forget about the past, and move on with our future." Stefan whispers, his head forehead resting against Elena's.

Elena smiles and kisses Stefan again. "Forget about the past, and move on with our future. That sounds like the perfect plan." Elena agrees, smiling happily. "Now, how do we get Damon and Enzo out of the house?"


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan looks at the sky and thinks for a moment, contemplating the best way to get Enzo and Damon out of the house. "That's a tough one. I guess we could wait until they leave or pass out to kick them both out, whichever comes first." He tells Elena, grimacing as he hears something shatter from inside the house. Elena grimaces as well, then frowns.

"What are we going to do about me going back to college? I don't want to just leave you alone here while I'm away with Caroline and Bonnie." Elena explains, sighing. Stefan kisses her softly.

"Go to college and live out your dream. I'll be up as much as I can to visit you. I'll stay here and at least try to keep Damon from getting himself killed." Stefan says, holding Elena close. The two of them stand and jump down from the roof, Elena cradled in Stefan's arms. He sets Elena on the ground.

Elena pulls her phone from her pocket and smiles, reading an extremely long and excited text from Caroline. "Well, you can come see me this weekend. There's something called a bitter ball going on for all the broken-hearted kids on campus this Saturday and both Caroline and Bonnie are going. Bonnie is having Jeremy meet her there and Caroline is getting Klaus to meet her there. We can't go with dates, we have to meet them there, or so Caroline says."

Stefan smiles. "Sounds like fun. I will definitely come there. In the mean time, you'd better get back to campus. I'll go check on the drunks and see what I can do about them." Stefan replies and kisses Elena. Elena kisses him back.

"Okay I will after I stop and see Jeremy for a few minutes. Be safe. I love you" Elena says smiling at Stefan.

"I love you too. Have a safe drive back." He tells her, watching as Elena gets into her car and leaves. Stefan flinches as more crashing is heard from in the house. Turning, he begrudgingly goes back into the house to stop whatever party the two idiots were having.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Sorry this is such a short chapter. There's going to be about a week between the start of the first chapter to chapter 3. Chapter three starts with the bitter ball. Hope you all enjoy this so far! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Well, true to his word, Stefan called, texted, and came to see Elena as much as he could for the week until the Bitter Hearts Ball arrived. Even though he had only made it up to the campus once, Stefan kept Elena informed on how things were going at the house, and when the night of the dance arrived, Elena was a massive ball of nerves, happiness, and dread. She sat on her bed and watched as Caroline and Bonnie got ready, knowing already that both Klaus and Jeremy were waiting for them all to get ready. Sighing, Elena checked her phone once more before getting up and getting ready for the ball. Soon, the three of them headed out to meet Klaus and Jeremy, and while Bonnie and Jeremy took off somewhere to talk, Elena, Caroline, and Klaus headed into the ball. Caroline and Klaus entered at different times, however. Caroline lead Elena over to a shredding machine, where she shredded every photo of her and Tyler, before finally spotting Klaus and rushing over to him. Elena sighed and pulled her phone out, just about to text Stefan when a hand on her shoulder caused her to turn around, and smile as Stefan pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." Elena tells Stefan, taking the glass of punch he offered her and sipping it. Someone had already spiked it with booze, and she smiled.

"I told you I would come and I did. Now, how about a dance, before I have to go and drag Damon off of some innocent girl." He replies, taking Elena's hand and leading her out on to the dance floor. They passed Caroline and Klaus, and when Stefan pulled Elena close and dipped her backwards, she laughed happily. She wanted to ask what Damon was doing here, but she had a feeling she already knew. So instead of talking, she just enjoyed the dance and talked happily with Stefan, trying to appear like it was the first time she had met him, as were the rules of the ball, but they continually stuck kisses in between dancing. It was when both Elena and Stefan;s phones both went off that they stopped dancing long enough to read the texts, and both were out of the ball faster then they had entered.

"Damn it Damon! I should have just broke his neck before I came up here and locked him in the basement." Stefan cursed as he and Elena ran to where Bonnie and Damon were, hoping they weren't too late.

"I just hope Jeremy is okay." Elena replied, pushing the door open and running to Bonnie. While Elena talked to Bonnie, Stefan went off on Damon and once he got the information they needed, he and Elena stayed around long enough for Bonnie and this new witch to try a locator spell before they took off and found Jeremy on their own. Stefan laid into Enzo before he and Damon got away and Elena untied and healed Jeremy. She had wanted to give Damon a few choice words, but getting Jeremy back to Bonnie was more important.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:**** HUGE PLOT TWIST! Hope you enjoy it!**_

After Stefan and Elena finally got Jeremy back to Bonnie, in one piece, they soon learned that there were other problems. Damon and Enzo, were now locked in a house thanks to a group of travelers, and make things worse, Damon has been infected with the ripper virus, meaning he feeds only off of vampires now. Elena had been acting weird since they found out that Damon was infected, and Stefan couldn't quite place his finger on the issue. She hadn't seemed upset that Damon was going off the deep end, and he knew that she still had feelings for him, which made him really think back to when he first asked her to be his girlfriend again. She had all but jumped at the chance, forgetting everything about her and Damon in that moment. Elena had agreed to come with Stefan when he said he was going to go get Damon back. Enzo texted her the address right before Damon tried to kill him.

When Stefan and Elena got to the house Damon was trapped in, Elena did somethin out of the ordinary. She used a piece of broken glass to cut her hand and Damon vamped out and went after her. Stefan in turn cut his own wrist, drawing Damon away from Elena long enough to snap his neck and take them both home. Stefan dropped Elena off at The Grill and returned home, and after he made sure Damon was safely locked away in the basement, he went upstairs. Only to find Caroline in his living room with half a glass of whiskey in her hand.

"When did you get here?" Stefan asked Caroline, taking a seat on the couch. Caroline smiled and held up her glass.

"About half of this ago. And we have a problem. Nadia has been compelling Matt to forget things, and he texted me 'Help, K' from Nadia's phone. Tyler bit Nadia, so she doesn't have long to live now." Caroline tells Stefan, sitting on the chair across from him.

"Tell me about it. Elena is acting weird. Tonight, she basically gave herself to Damon to feed off of, like she wanted me to kill him." Stefan paused, then it hit him.

"Matt texted 'Help, K'... K, as in Katharine."

"You don't think... No it can't be we know Elena..." Caroline stammered, then frowned..

"Elena was the last one to see Katharine before she died, and Nadia had already tried to get Katharine to take over her body so she could live, and taught her the spell to do it. That only means one thing..." Stefan finished, running a hand through his hair.

"Damn it! How could we not have noticed it before!" Caroline cursed.

"Katharine took over Elena's body.. She's been playing us since day one, and with Nadia bitten, how the hell are we going to get Elena's spirit back in her own body?"


	5. Chapter 5

After having Damon escape when he made Tyler mad enough to come in the cell after him, he disappeared from the house. Caroline and Stefan found Tyler a little while later, and both of them cursed when Tyler told them what Damon had done. Damon meanwhile snuck off to find the bastard who had made him a ripper, but not before Katharine called him and told him she wanted to meet. Damon agreed to meet her at the house. Damon took care of who had given him the ripper virus, and Stefan had taken Katharine's daughter Nadia back to his house. Katharine went to the Salvatore home, and stormed in.

"I'm here to see my daughter." Was all she said before kneeling down beside her daughter and watching her die.

She then went around to every one in the room, being her usual snarky self and telling everyone all the good and bad she had given them when she was alive. When she finally got to Stefan, it was him that shoved the Travelers knife into Katharine's heart and expelled her from Elena's body. Stefan and Damon then sat around, waiting for Elena to wake up. Katharine, the unlucky bitch that she was, got drug to hell instead of passing on like her daughter did. When Elena finally woke up, all Stefan could do was smile. Damon told her everything that he had done while Katharine was inside her, and she did something no one expected of her. Stefan thought Elena would try to go back to Damon, but instead she only glared at him.

"Get out of here, Damon. I don't want to see your face ever again." Elena all but growled, pointing to the door. Damon stared at her, dumbstruck, then turned and walked out the door. Elena looked at Stefan, who embraced her as she burst into tears. Stefan knew then and there that he had Elena back, and he was happy.

_**Authors Note:**** The End! This was a short story. I might come back with a sequel for it, but now I want to do a DamonXElena story. Hope you all Enjoyed it!**_


End file.
